


15.02.21 meta o Tomaszu

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Character building, Free Verse, Meta, Polski | Polish, Writers, Writing, autor - Freeform, normalizacja, pisanie, pisarz, subtle idealisation white normativity and stuff like that, tworzenie postaci, twórczość, uprzedzenie, wiersz wolny, wygląd
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Miałam siedem, osiem lat, kiedy wymyśliłam Tomasza Łódzkiego. Wady dziecięcej perspektywy wypływają na wierzch z każdą nowo nabytą wiedzą.





	15.02.21 meta o Tomaszu

Delikatne rysy ust żuchwy i policzków  
Loki zakręcone jak fale na japońskich malowidłach  
Splecione palce Uniesiona broda Zamknięte powieki  
Wydawał się być lekki i w transie

To jego wyglądem się zainspirowałam  
kiedy stworzyłam swoją najstarszą postać

Niebieskie oczka pełne współczucia  
Owalna różowa twarz Złote loki  
Skrzydlate przywłaszczenie posłańca  
przyjmowało złotówki na utrzymanie księży

To jego barwami się sugerowałam  
kiedy narysowałam młodzieńca po raz pierwszy

Powiedzą Zmień go  
Brody z brązu również są piękne  
Bursztynowe oczy też pełne mądrości

Powiedzą Zostaw go  
Borykamy się z uprzedzeniem wobec prozelitów  
Solidarność kryje się w sercu nie genach

Powiedzą Pisz o tym co znasz  
Powiedzą Szukaj nowych horyzontów  
To trochę jak ten cytat z dwoma kartkami  
Jesteś prochem a jednocześnie Świat został stworzony dla ciebie

Dlatego moja postać stała się autykiem  
i przekona się do wspólnoty w wieku dorosłym


End file.
